


I Think I'm In Love With You...

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confession over call, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Regret, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Tea, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: George has a secret crush?!  That's such a vibe!--------If at any point either party states they don't want fanfics being written about them, I will happily take this down!  As far as I'm aware they don't mind, but if i'm wrong please tell me!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My MCYT Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	I Think I'm In Love With You...

George bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the blood fill his mouth. He heard Dream let out a small chuckle before saying "Hey, is everything okay?" George flinched at the words, feeling his heartbeat quicken. "O-Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He forced himself to laugh as Dream let out a hum. "You just seem quiet lately...Are you sure you're okay?" George smiled at Dream's concern, but the anxiety quickly rushed back to him as he realized he was waiting for an answer.

"I...I'm not really sure..?" "What do you mean?" Dream started. "Do you want to talk about it?" George began to pick at the arm of his chair. He breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves. "I...It's just that..." Dream let out a small chuckle, "It's okay! Take your time, there's no rush!" George sniffled, feeling tears building up in his eyes. "Just promise me that you won't think differently of me, Dream...Please..."

"Of course George...Nothing you say could change how I feel about you!" George felt his heart skip a beat, a smile grew on his face after hearing those words. "D-Do you really mean that?" "Obviously! I care too much about you to let something come between us!" Dream said, before letting out a small chuckle. George's smile grew. For just a moment, for just a brief moment, he felt hope. Something about Dream's words filled him with it. That maybe, just maybe, his feelings would be returned. That the life he built in his mind with Dream could be a reality. That his fantasies of dating and potential marriage could manifest into truth. That everything he imagined after particularly lonely nights could be real. And so, after a deep breath, George spoke.

"I think I'm in love with you..." The silence that followed was deafening. What felt like hours passed as the only sound to fill George's ears was Dream's jagged breath. George could hear Dream trying to start a sentence, but he would always stop himself after the first syllable. George wanted to stop the silence, but he couldn't figure out how. Should he apologize? Should he just laugh it off? Maybe just end the call and pretend nothing happened? His thoughts were interrupted by Dream speaking up. "I...Listen I...I'm really flattered, I really am, but I don't feel the same way..."

George felt himself freeze. He felt the tears begin to roll down his face, but made no effort to clear them. He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it trying to choke back a sob. He heard Dream's voice talking to him. Words of apologies and comfort filled his head, but he felt nothing. He didn't feel comfort with Dream's words, only a deep sorrow. George took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his emotions. "I-I understand..." He managed to choke out before a new wave of tears fell down his face. Dream spoke, his voice apologetic. "I'm so sorry, George...Really, I am..." Sighing, George wiped away some of the tears from his cheek before reaching for his keyboard. "I'm...I'm gonna go...See you later, Dream..." As he ended the call, he heard Dream say, "No! George, wait!" before the call was cut.

George carefully took off his headset before standing up from his chair, chuckling as he did so. How could he be so stupid. To think, for even just a moment, that Dream would return his feelings. Fresh tears rolled off his cheeks as he collapsed onto his bed. Holding himself close, he freely let himself cry. Tears of mourning stained his pillow. Even though he may still have Dream in his life, he knew things had changed. He knew that things could never be the same between them, no matter how hard either of them tried. And so, feeling the darkness of sleep overtake him, George mourned the loss of his friend and crush.


End file.
